User talk:Ironstar
Introduction This is my userpage. Leave a message whenever you want. Talk Page Archive Concerning the forum I've done the forum about what do when Patapon 3 is released. I believe I put it on Help Desk. We should probably make the pages and start connecting the already existing articles to them. I can do it I just need your permission. Sebapon 23:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually I'm not quite sure were I put it but its here Wee this is your 100th message! Sebapon 00:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Happy Saint Valentine Day!! We appreciate you Noah and everything you do to help this wiki. Sebapon 02:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I try my best! thank you! Sebapon 01:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Forum I put the instructions on the community portal. Sebapon 01:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Background Is there any special day coming next month? We could put the background of patapon 3, celebrating its release. Sebapon 02:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Sebapon 02:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Coincidence Funny that there are 333 articles at the moment and patapon 3 is almost released (a lot of number 3) We are only missing three pages of patapon 3: Patapon 3 story, Characters (Maybe that one should be a category) and Walkthrough. I can't do much about those las three Background ....Valentines day is over change the background now! Try what the guys said: Try this one! Its best and make the wikia homepage white or black or anything!. Badges You know what's strange? Me being the same rank as an admin on the scoreboard. I really only have 220 points (I have 320 because of glitch of badge) Anyway, thanks for all you've done. SuperheroPyokoraida 21:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida Sorry I'm not making as many edits as usual because I was made admin on the Vanquish Wiki and its pretty low on info, It doesn't even have a walkthrough, so I'm working on that. And I went to local video game store they didn't even know when Patapon 3 is released. I will help organizing the massive amounts of info coming but I wont be able to contribute much. I'm thinking the game will be here a week later. Sebapon 01:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Please T_T Im sending this to EVERYONE! PLEASE IM SENDING THIS TO THOSE WHO ARE ACTIVE.Okay please if you own Patapon 1 and 2 or 3(Demo) please my PSP is broken okay! Please go here in order to screenshot your PSP and go here cause i really like it T_T. New Pages *Good day fellow mighty pataponian, just noticed you added categories to the page I created like 10 seconds after I created it then I thought: "If I am going to start more pages like this I may give iron some work..." So I just came to say if you wouldn't be affected if I created more pages like that, because I plan to make most of the pages of the new units... or your AI edited your page? Spartan G02 02:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok iron, I am a rookie so I may need some help. So see you soon! Really I will se your edit soon :P Spartan G02 02:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Lucky you. I'm still stuck at the Majidonga stage. I can't get people to help me, and my armies useless against them. Congratulations on beating it. By the way, my PSID thing's Kyrte1, incase you where wondering. ﻿ Congrats! Nice job, you've gotten to the top of the scoreboard!You have contributed a lot to this wikia and I thank you for that. SuperheroPyokoraida 00:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida The giant grey robot knight beard thing I have played this boss before, 3 times in fact, but lost all of them. It's in the same area as the giants, but appears randomly. Just replay missions and it will appear! ﻿ Hi man! well I know some info about Patapon 1 and 2, but I will need more help about those games. I dont know if you can help me. I only hope you like some of my edits, See you soon partner! Babassa Robopon Holiday skin? I was thinking, if any users are Irish or something, and I'm not saying I am, you could try a Shamrock skin?? It could be hard, but I might help using Paint. SuperheroPyokoraida 02:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida﻿ Thanks man! I´m sure I´ll enoy this. Babassa Robopon Hey man I have a little questions about Patapon 2. 1.- How do you think is the best way to destroy... oh i mean CRUSH those annoying Karmens´ Great Iron Walls? 2.-Do you really think the level 10 Normal is the strongest Patapon? Just curiosity. Hi. I've noticed that your a big user of this wiki. I would really appreciate if you notice any mistakes that I make during editing on any pages, and fix them for me, fix it yourself or whatever. But please, let me know and so that way I won't make that mistake again. Thanks you, have a good day. Pata Pon21 16:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Month of Patapedia Badge Are you also getting﻿ it? If so, when? I'm getting mine on Friday. I don't want to be the only one... Wow, are the the only 2 who will ever get this far? Everyoneone else must have given up. Good luck with the 2 month badge! I understand Understood. Thank you. :) Pata Pon21 15:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Ehh... oops... Uh... iron... I just edited the talking sign page to delete the missing page category because it already has one... but when I pressed publish the poll was reseted... it had over 80 votes! I just deleted all that by just deleting a category! Hope it doesn't affect anything in any way =( :S Robogrunt21 17:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank almighty Good to hear its okay, it was the first accident I had in here :S Anyway, as people say; you learn from errors :P Robogrunt21 01:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Retired Yumipon Your summary is good you should put that on the main page news! That's not good. But you can always start again? Seems as Yumipon has retired, maybe you should become a burecrat? I asked spongefan for you. Is he really gone? ﻿I don't really believe he's gone. Because I did a little sneaking around and found that Yumipon was last online March 4! But if he's still here, why won't he say anything? http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers This shows when he last logged in, as well as when he last edited. This isn't new either, he's been logging on and off for the last 3 months. But then why hasn't he earned the welcome to Patapedia badge? Which you get for logging in? Oh well, too much thinking in one day. I guess Yumipon will always be with us, whether he edits or not. I must share this with you, then! Since Yumipon is no longer here, I must report this information to you: Patapon 3 will now be released on April 12, 2011. I thought you would be able to put this on the news side bar. I Wonder... You know, user Yumipon might just be checking how were doing with out him. He sees were fine, he doesent interfere, if we do something bad he comes and fixes it. May be naive but, he could be acting as an overlord, someone (or something) who looks over people, normally without the people knowing that help is being sent. That would be really interesting.... Sebapon 00:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) What? I'm new here, but didn't Yumipon get kicked out?Arespon 06:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Arespon Never Thought About That... The disasters that Japan suffered might affect the release, but it might not. For now, let's just hope for the best. St. Patricks Day Happy St. Patricks day hope you had a green (pretend green means good) time today. Wow! So many new users! awesome, there used to be so little and suddenly puff some ten more started becoming active here witch is good and amazing. Have a nice day Sebapon 03:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) New background... Heyy, I just have a suggestion for a new background for the wiki. I kind of don't like the whole mosaique thing. Maybe it's just me, but I think that one large image would look better than a bunch of small ones. I've also seen on other wikis, that the background images is stationary, and only the content box moves when you scroll up or down, which in my opinion is more attractive. Anyways, just my thoughts, heres a picture I think would work well as a background. I know it's not as high-res as you'd probably want, but since it's a back ground, and very dark I don't think it would matter or be very noticable. The images form the Patapon 3 storyboard would also work well imo. I have them all in desktop size. And will upload them soon. Just some suggestions to polish the image of the wiki. It's a shame this site doesn't have more members, Patapon is such a great game. Jasconn 18:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) jasconn Hey Congrats on becoming a Burecrat! I was wondering, could we improve the spoiler template? It just doesn't fit with everything else. Just the term "what are you doing here" sounds a bit stupid. Maybe a quote about Earthend or something? The pic is ok, but maybe the boat or the bridge being built would be better? I'm no good with templates, so you can do whatever you want. Patapon 2 items page? I think you are the right person to talk to about this... We do not have a Patapon 2 items page, and never mention (that I can find) some items, such as the memory of Toripon, or the Black star. Should we add a Patapon 2 item page? Is it neccesary? If you think it could be useful, just give me the go ahead and I'll get started :) Lord Cyru 20:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Patapon 2 items Page created, and I'll work on it as much as I can :) Lord Cyru 02:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was playing the minigame at the Patapon 3 official site and I did a wallpaper and it gave me a code and said that I should see the game to know how to use it or something like that, do you know what its for? I will happily give it to you so you can try and submit it in your game, just tell me Sebapon 22:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I don know is it? Sebapon 00:10, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead dude, I don't have a PSP just tell me the results Sebapon 00:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHA Jesus Christ hahahaha I was waiting for that number of edits but I forgot to check well now I have 667 Sebapon 00:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh and no prob just tell me what the Item is ;) Sebapon 00:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Me too. Now That I think about it we should have had a calendar marking the release date of Patapon 3. We should put it in the birthdays. On another random and rather pointless note today is Benito Juarez's birhtday (Important character in Mexican Revolucion) So I didn't go to school today. Yay! Sebapon 00:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) To bad you had to go to school On a different note I wanna know wich is your favorite superhero (doesen't matter if he has not been used yet) just tell me witch one is your favorite! Please Sebapon 00:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Guardia is my favorite one too! In the multiplayer I would use him with a greatshield or hammer and shield Sebapon 01:09, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I suspect he would, you try it out see if he does and tell me. Because I've seen on this very wiki it says Guardia can use hammers and shields so I said "Oh awesome now his perfect" But I have yet to see a video with him equiped with these Items Sebapon 01:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Weeee! I have a crazy idea about making a wagyanba out of platicine (wires and other things) and I am going to make another blog on how I made him. Are you going to draw something Ironstar? It would be great if someone actually drew something so more people will be encouraged to make some of their own drawings. Sebapon 02:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Keep on trying is always good, yup tomorrow I start and hopefully finish it on friday. So much fun so little time Sebapon 03:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey I just thought of something, once patapon 3 is released users could set up some times so we can all play together and set up two teams say ¨Blue Team¨ and ¨Red Team¨ and set up some kind of scoreboard and every month play three or four times and every month we change players from both teams and do it agian. Time diference would be something to worry about but not imposible to avercome, we could all use Greenwich time and say (example) ¨Im free from 6 pm to 8 pm on monday, wednesday and friday¨. In case of their being more teams we could set up a tournament. And we could have Users records in online battles (or something like that) and have all their victories and losses. It would be hard to orchestrate this but it would be really fun! Sebapon 00:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh and congratulations for being the user closest to getting the highest edits known to this wiki :D give yourself a good hug and some cookies;) Sebapon 02:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Umm.. Hello Ironstar people are making ALOT of fan fics today and why won't you put them at your blog.If your not going to reply tommorow i'll do it myself. I think User:Bjorn Lennard Torralba Is screwing with tye slideshows on the superhero Mahopon98 18:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Sorry about the last message, what I was trying to say was, I think UserBjorn Lennard Torralba is vandalizing slideshows to the superhero, dark hero, and other pages the dark heroes page already has an extra 50 pic’s that need to be removed Mahopon98 18:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) User: Sandflyer83 I'm confused, is Sandflyer83 still an Admin on this wiki, his last edit was on January 25th and the one before that was in November. His page does not say that he has retired, you may want to update this. It has not been three months since January but the edit he made in that month was minor Just wanted to tell you. Kulkum 14:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok? I know you haven't been offline that long but it just seems strange that you aren't here, if you whent somewhere on vacation thats great! Hope your not sick or something like that. Goodluck doing whatever you doing! Sebapon 22:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Good thing your healthy and editing again. I will be getting patapon 3 probably the 16 or 17 of april! A little bit latter but totally worth it. Help... I have finished the Patapon 3 minigame, I have code but how to use it? (Until 12 April) Mr.Axel 16:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Category page I just noticed that there are two almost identical category pages one is Patapon and the other is Patapon 1, they have exactly the same purpose. Should we delete one? Anytime Ironstar, anyhing else I'll bring it up okay. On another note, how can we vote for the best admin and when? I believe their going to do a poll, not sure, so are you going to nominate people? :O and the other admins will nominate people for the other awards? Oh okay, what did Spongefan2 mean when he said to User: Patagod "Make an interview" I thought you guys interviewed him not him you guys. I think you have noticed but you just put all the paragraphs together making the mochichichi page look a little to filled with info. Can I rollback this edit or are you going to fix this? I wasn't angry or anything I know accidents happen. What time zone are you in? Wow your in Alaska Time Zone GMT-10 and I am in Central Time Zone GMT -6 just a three hour difference Ups Sorry, your GMT - 8 and I'm GMT -5 (Same time zones though) I just found another two categories that are the same Zigoton and Zigotons one of them should go. And another thing we must delete the categorie patapon one by one on all the articles becouse someone will reestart the category if he sees that it does not exist and will want the category badges, I have started deleting them but it will take a lot of time going through all the pages New spoiler template How do you like it? I didn't change the picture, just the quote and the description. I got it. I finally got the 2 months badge. I doubt I'll be able to get the 100 days one. How have you been? Another Doble Category it's Units and Patapon Units. I am not sure if their doble but they sure do seem so. Oh umm...User: Kulkum and I did some category cleaning. Sebapon 23:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) PS- Join the Facebook group Patapedia so we can chat instead of sending messages Oh you have something against facebook? I do. Sebapon 23:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well good for you Ironstar, your one of the few left without a facebook I didn't have one untill recently because of the Patapedia group.Sebapon 23:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Uh, Little Help? Can you please tell me how to do the little signature box, or is that an only admin thing? It would help to know. SuperheroPyokoraida 01:18, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Two thingies! First off, I bet you can't wait for Patapon 3, I'll send you some store info if I can. Second, exactly how do you become an administrator? Oops! I have a third, will you enter my Boss Contest? (look at my Blog for more info) Arespon 00:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Arespon What's a bureaucat? Well, the title says it all. I hope you look at my contest! Arespon 00:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Arespon o3o I see that you used my story huh? I have a picture of it in my gallery. What did you think of the contest? Arespon 00:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Ok I'll ask some others, Sebapon did say he'd look. I was gonna ask Rah Gashapon and Patagod. Good luck and have fun with Patapon 3! P.S. I'm also getting it, My Uberhero name will be Zeuspon or Makopon if you are gonna join me in a multiplayer game. Egapon? Yes, I have played it. I got nightmares that following night. Don't press Don! We have a plan! Hi there Ironstar We where thinking (Rah Gashapon and I) that we should split the work between eachother and we organized ourselves like this: Ironstar: Check up on the patapon 3 missions page (make sure they are in the right order). In case people make seperate articles with the misson add a little bit of the info to the Patapon 3 Mission article and set up a link to the Main article, update them etc... And you will help Rah Gashpon on the Patapon 3 Bosses page Rah Gashapon: Weapons, Check up o them make suer they are correct, etc... and bosses make links to the main articles of the bosses and add a little info on the patapon 3 Bosses page update etc... Sebapon: I will be doing the Units pages, Check thay have the correct names and stats etc... I am not telling you to restrict yourself to just editing on thouse pages (No way I could do that), but to be extra atentive to your assigned pages as we will with ours. That would be great dude! I'd be happy to help Rah Gashapon with the "Weapons section", and I also wouldn't mind doing the "Characters" and "Patapon 3 Tips" page. There has been a change, Spongefan2 will be doing the Bosses articles so don't worry about that Ironstar, or you Rah Gashapon. Kulkum, you can help on the Story character and Tips, we will ned lot's of help on the Patapon 3 Tips. Talk page archive. How do I make one? My talk page is quite long. Thanks, It's out already? I looked in the PSN, but it's not there :( Name change Dude, their name is Uberhero? If so, we need to star changing their names right away. I need confirmation and I will help out. Then let's star changing, or are we waiting for something? Yo what about the superhero category? Okay. Awesome, don't tell me anything I will buy it saturday or monday. Sebapon 00:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you delete it...beacuse I can't...Sebapon 00:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Right all the info as you play and then add the info into patapedia Sebapon 00:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) The "Patapedia" Clan Hey Ironstar, I can tell by the information you put on pages that you have Patapon 3!! Would you like to join the Patapedia Clan? Just tell me your Uberheroes name! Patapon 3 Classes Hey. I thought I would discuss this with you. I have an idea where everyone on the Wiki can choose one of the Uberheroes and are the (mostly) sole managers of that class. Others may contribute, either by asking the user or asking to be assigned to that class as well. I, for example, would need someone to be able to take screenshots.I also would like to be in charge of Charibassa. Anyways, this is the guidelines for what the user needs to have on the class: *Description of Class (Self) *Description of Class (In-Game) *Equipment Avaliable *Basic Equipment *Hero Mode (And Method of Activation) *Set Skills *Class Skills *What it is Unlocked By/With & What does it Unlock (Include Levels) *Trivia It would be a good idea to make an article about this, where a list of all the classes are and users simply edits it with their names beside the chosen class. Anyone who changes that could be issued a ban, as I (or you, or someone) would keep and up-to-date document with the Heroes and the users. Also, at the end could be where the users would post if they needed someone to do screenshots or general help. Please take this (hefty!) thing into consideration. Thanks. Remember - I would like to be in charge of Charibassa! ConnorWL 11:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Patapon 3 Advertisement DLC Hi Ironstar, I was expecting someone to have issues with the Add- Ons, so I copied down a few codes just in case. Try this one: 838N-Q8NF-K56T Hey Hi, I was just wondering if you wanted to try a Co-ops mission with me. We could also join up the Patapedia (GMT+) and Patapedia (GMT-) clans (If you haven't heard about this check out the Patapon 3 Clans page). My Uberhero's name is Kulkum. Hey Dude, we should make a link on the Patapon 3 missions to the tutorials Sebapon 20:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude there is this wikia contributer that has gone crazy we are doing the best we can to contain him but he is creating sensless pages Sebapon 20:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I think he has stopped Here are the pages he created: Pargapon, Eolis, Yo dawg, Soutland, Derpdonga. They need to be deleted right away! Sebapon 20:40, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Question So you unlock other Uberheroes by leveling up the main Uberhero, but, what about the disciples, Ton,Chin and Kan, say one of them got to level three would they unlock the respective Uberhero? Example: Taterazay at level 3 unlock Tondenga, Chin (tatepon) at level 3 can he unlock the dekapon Chin? Okay thanks! Hey Hey Ironstar, Your one of the few on Patapedia who actually owns Patapon 3 (which is surprising), so do you want to try a Co-Ops mission with me? Hey Hey Ironstar, Do you want to play Patapon 3 Online now? Sorry I keep pestering you about this, I just really want to see how the Clan system works. My PSN ID is muklukopom. My Uberhero's name is Kulkum I'll join you... Ha ha I know, it's surprisingly sexual for a Patapon game (and it still rated E!) How do you sync? Connection Error? Try coming to my Hideout. I don't think so, other people are coming in... Its faster to just Uh-oh it just filled up, one second Okay, try now. Have you formed it yet, or is it just not working? Thats why its not working, I was trying to connect your your Hideout. Okay, so i'll form a Hideout. One second... You should be able to connect now AARRGGHH, my Hideout is full again!!! I'm gonna have to kick someone out! Okay, I'm nearly in... "Admin Skills" LOL, what'd you get for treasure? Umm..., lets do it from your hideout. Yeah, I just got 1000 edits!!! Before we go on a mission, can you do a Data Sync, and accept my Clan request? Uhh, One second. Ok, i'm not sure... I'll figure it out later Okay I have to get off Patapedia, but I can still play. Another issue!! We'll try it in your place again. Actually I gotta go, can we try this again tomorrow? I'll have figured out how to Sync by then (Apparently by doing this you get access to the "Hoshipon Store", whatever that is). Also can you accept the Clan Card I sent you? Thanks! Thanks for fixing my User page, I think I stopped that "user" from vandalizing the wiki pages about a week ago. Maybe he's out to get me now... Syncing Hey Ironstar, Great News!! I figured out how to sync!! But I do have a couple questions and ideas: *'Item Assigning': I think it would be a good idea if we assigned Users on Patapedia who play Patapon 3 fairly frequently an Arch Item. By doing this we would know who to go to if we wanted to really level our weapons. *'Syncing': There is one problem with syncing, only one of use can join the others team. For example lets I joined your clan, once this takes place you cannot join mine. This is only a minor issue because only Team Leaders expierence it. So a User could (if they want to) join as many teams as they like, without any consequences. *'Patapon 3 Missions': Is it okay if I help you write out the Patapon 3 walkthroughs? I actually have a certain type of mission that I particularly enjoy documenting about, the Second Optional missions that occur in the Archenemies Castles/Lairs (I know this is rather obscure). For example I started writing about the Bound for Higher Heights mission, I just wanted to check in to see if its ok. P.S.- Do you want to try a Patapon 3 Multiplayer mission (the one in the Depths of Rage )? P.S.S- Thanks for banning that person who vandalized my user page! Okay Awesome, should we do it at your Hideout again? Can we try my place this time? Okay one second... To sync go to the Leader Menu Option in the Totem, then select sync. Should we try fighting Manboth again? We were so close to... getting its HP bar to yellow!!! I have to go now. We made really good progress in the Clan system though! Consider my Item idea. See ya later. Who's the major editor of this Wikia now? Hi Ironstar! Nn78 here! I just want to ask, but who might be the major editor of this wikia now? with Yumipon retired.... I’m sending this to everyone I know, PLEASE help me! http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mahopon98/HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!_Revised PLEASE GO HERE!!!!! I’ve ben stuck on this for three days! Mahopon98 23:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ello! Haven't talked in a while, came to check on the boss entry and stuff! Yo Ironstar I need help in the level Evilmass of Adame (I cant get past the Guillotine) What your User ID, mine is Sebapon. Once the Network is back up, please help me out! Sebapon 01:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Its okay It doesen't matte Ironstar I can help you out if you want. Sebapon 15:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You, Kulkum and I could play together dude and help you pass the campaign..once PSN is back on, I am On pretty much all day. What your ID? Sebapon 18:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Important message We need to improve the wikia so where going to do something.(Reason i ask you because we are going to edit high text pages) *'Ironstar:' Since your playing Patapon 3 alot of times already.How about you rename pages that is not actually there name.Also we need to edit the wiki-navigation into making it better(Reasons:Look at the characters at the top you will see "Units" and "The conflict" but both of them are deleted also if you look at the Game Guide and click "Items" it will lead you to Yumiyacha Evolution guide.Go here http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation to edit it and also one more thing find some useless pages/Categories and delete it! Also edit these and make them better! http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3ANewarticletext http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3ACopyrightwarning * Rah Gashapon: Rah Gashapon will be trying to also find useless categories and pages.And also edit stubs.And i don't know if he can edit the SITE NOTICE.Site notices appear on the top when something happened like "Go to Rah Gashapons Boss Farming contest!" or like "We temporally Busy".The site notice page is here http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3ASitenotice. *'Spongefan2:' I will be just editing the http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AWelcome-message-user making it better. *'Sebapon and Kulkum:' Doing the same.But since there not admins but since there half-rollbacks.They will be doing minor edits LOTS AND LOTS OF MINOR EDITS.They will try to correct sentences and more! They will also need to add many images.And undo something that is not good P.S. If you disagree this then whatever lets just stay as we use too.And where going to do this tommorow! IT!!! IT is found!!! After doing some research after beating the game, I found some good stuff, apparently IT is hope, or, atleast I think. Maybe, but it is a good guess. Some proof and research: Yep. I saw this coming though, first off, according to Sony and the makers of Patapon 3, it was going to be the last of the sequel. Silver Hoshipon even said that it was the end of the journey. Also, I just finished The Feared Tentacle Part Three: The Last Time. Arespon 00:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Can you help me about this? Hello Ironstar, Rah Gashapon said that you can help me with my problem. So here's the problem: I have finisehd Patapon 3, yet I still get low-leveled Magic embueded weapons like Lv.1-4. My cousin hasn't finished the game. Yet he gets high-leveled weapons like Lv.10-25! How could it be? Mage07 13:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Hey Ironstar. Been a while since we've talked. How have you been? I was wondering, do you think I'm ready to be a beaurecrat? Seems as we have more people coming onto Patapedia. I just feel that I can't help as much as I want to. It's ok if you think I'm not, but I was just wondering. Thanks, Yes! He's right he should be a beaurecrat. Yes, I definitely agree, he has been a great help to this wiki and deserves to be promoted. Rah Gashapon is also correct about more users joining; in the past week I know of 10 different people who have joined!! Re:Bureaucrat You're leaving? Why? Are you retiring already? At least your announcing it unlike Yumipon, who just left without a trace. I believe that I am ready to become a bereaucrat. You don't have to worry about me going mad, as I've been stopping them people the day I joined. I guess this is goodbye. Or as the Australians say, See ya, mate! You're leaving!! No!! You are the oldest active member,if you leave i will be the oldest active member! Well i quess its goodbye.Bye! I knew this day would come, after all it must for even the most devoted Users. Even though I may of not known you as well as other users I will all remember what you have done for this wiki. You will be missed. Hi ! :D just saying hi to an admin :) Dear Ironstar, I'm new around but I've been checking some entries in the wiki and the "Dark Heroes" entry has two points which could be edited but are blocked to avoid edition. One point states that the dark heroes can't have Set Skills and later in the trivia, it says they can but must be unlocked. I think this could be a single trivia point, is there a way to unlock the article? Yours trully, Akutare 02:20, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Akutare It's too bad your leaveing, you were one of the best users (second only to Yumipon) and you were the only person that didn't slam me during my first weak off being on Patapedia. I'll try to keep things running smoothly while your gone. Yeah I think there needs to be a layout for pages like the Uberheroes, Bosses and missions. Leave a message on my talk page to tell me what you think. Wait what? I tough you where retiring? You're still here? Why? You can come back :) Oh Ok.When you're gone can i be incharge of you're Blog Fan fic.Im not going to change it im just going to edit it when user's makes a new story so everybody could read it.And im deleting my old stories now.Respond please? Also will you be back or never? Hello Ironstar Over the past few days a couple of us users have designed a Layout for the Uberhero page, this is what we propose: Infobox with: Name - Taterazay, Yarida, Yumiyacha etc... Acquisition - Begining of game, or level X and Y to whatever level Health - Low, Moderate, High Classification - Attacker magic/physical, Healer, support, hybrid, Jammer, Defensive Equipment - Sword, Spear, Bow etc... Then: Description Hero Mode Abilities *Charge Attack and Defence abilities *Learned Class Skills and Affected Class Skills *Learned Set Skills Gallery Trivia What we need is for either you or Rah Gashapon to let everyone know by putting a notice on the Site announcements. So we can change the pages, then move on to missions, bosses and whatever else is there. Copy&Paste can you give me some tips on editing and badges? Walktrough Hey ironstar!, I was editing the patapon 3 missions page and i saw that there were not all of the missons, so i was wondering if i could help you with making a walktrough? that would be awesome! Mikespytijd 18:32, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Patapon 3 category There's a lot of pages linked with the patapon 3 category that do not have anything to do with them. Stuff like classes from patapon 2 ended up with patapon 3 tags on them.Kaply 20:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) In regards to the above issue, and maybe this is my own personal preference, why do a lot of the archaic classes have tags to patapon 3 in them. For instance, Mahopon page. Yes it's nice to know that they were the precursor class to the two found in patapon 3 but they themselves aren't in patapon 3. A note under the respective classes in patapon 3 to mahopons should be enough rather than cluttering up the patapon 3 category. Also kibapon, they exist in both but if I'm looking for info on kibapon specifically to patapon 3, I would have to read through a lot of "random" info on patapon 2 in order to find stuff about them in patapon 3. Kaply 13:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Pardon Me Hey Ironstar, someone is vandalising the patapon 3 page. whould you please find out if who was vandelizing? Kira57 15:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ironstar Been a while since we talked. Are you still around? I was wondering how to change the polls and featured articles on the main page. You are the only person here who knows how. I have a rough idea on the polls, but how do I put them in the poll archive? To I just copy and paste or something like that? Thank you in advance. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Pyokorider Page Hello there. I think something is wrong with the Pyokorider page. Is it normal for that page to be uneditable? thanks elhazard.x 05:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) May Jesus heal you.. Get-well, buddy Mr.Axel 12:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back!! Hey Ironstar, Its nice to see your back again!! I hope you healed well, and are on a steady path to recovery. P.S.- It'll take a while getting used to the new editing system :) . Hey Dude, what hapend? i'm conserned about you want to make sure your not seriously hurt (you know, you being one of the greatest users ever,) please reply.Mahopon98 06:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) (P.S, still trying fo find where the sig'' thing is)'' hi Kanox 19:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Um...Hey Ironstar Hey, I havent tried talking to you, but You seem nice. I'd llike to ask you some Questions: 1.How do you edit the badges. when I try to press the Edit badges button, nothing happens. 2.how do I become an administrator? as I type this, I am 2 days away from getting the month on a wiki badge (and I am 11 on the leaderbord). See ya.Darkapple 19:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ironstar Just wanting to drop by and say hi, I am a new member to Patapedia, I've noticed all the badges you earned and i wonder, how long have you been on this wiki Hello Ironstar i know you are retired but i think i will be the next administrator i idol you but you are retired Ponteo2345 05:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC)